


Demi-frère

by LiliaPurpurea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaPurpurea/pseuds/LiliaPurpurea
Summary: Envy laisse malencontreusement échapper le lien de parenté qui l’unit aux frères Elric. La réaction d’Ed est très loin de ce qu’il aurait imaginé, mais rétrospectivement, il n’aurait pu en être autrement.





	Demi-frère

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Half-brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814093) by [LiliaPurpurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaPurpurea/pseuds/LiliaPurpurea)



Envy détestait les frères Elric, c’était un fait établi. Ça n’étonnait personne, surtout pas Dante, et c’était un trait que partageaient la plupart des homonculus qui avaient croisé leur route, même si dans son cas c’était plus personnel. Mais ils devaient les laisser en vie, ils étaient une de leurs pistes pour trouver une pierre philosophale, blablabla. Il savait.

La boîte de conserve passait encore, mais le nabot, c’était plus compliqué de ne pas laisser Wrath lui arracher le reste de ses membres et plus si affinité. Il avait _ses_ yeux, _ses_ cheveux, tout. Sauf la taille. Quand il regardait Sloth, il en venait à se demander comment on pouvait tenir aussi peu de sa mère physiquement. S’il laissait Wrath l’écharper, est-ce qu’il pourrait au moins crever ces yeux lui-même ?

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, et pour l’instant, alors qu’il se trouvait face aux deux alchimistes, il s’accrochait à l’espoir d’un jour tuer Hohenheim lui-même au lieu de son clone miniature.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il devait être agréable.

La rencontre avait été fortuite, mais les deux gamins avaient essayé d’obtenir d’Envy des informations sur leurs intentions, comme s’il allait leur répondre. Mais c’était une bonne occasion de voir où ils en étaient dans leur quête, et s’ils allaient devenir assez gênants pour que Dante accepte qu’on les supprime. Ils en avaient déjà appris beaucoup sur les homonculus –un peu trop, à en juger par ce qui était arrivé à Greed, même s’il n’en voulait pas vraiment au nabot de les avoir débarrassés de cette nuisance.

_Et puis bon, après près de quatre-cents ans, aucune chance que vous tombiez sur mes restes à moi._

Il ne manqua pas de leur dire, se vantant au passage d’être le premier homonculus, ça ne faisait jamais de mal. Cela dit, les souvenirs de sa création étaient loin d’être ses meilleurs, et _il_ lui revenait en tête, son regard plein d’effroi, ses cris, son rejet. Préférant s’éloigner de ces yeux dorés avant de perdre le contrôle et de les arracher, il décida qu’il s’était assez prêté au jeu et se tourna pour partir.

_Vous avez de la chance de nous être utiles, sinon vous seriez déjà morts plusieurs fois, chers demi-frères._

Le lien de parenté était pour lui comme une insulte. Il les rattachait à l’homme qu’il haïssait le plus au monde. Le mot, empli de dégoût, glissa sur sa langue comme de l’acide.

Une seconde, sa langue ?

Il se retourna lentement, pour voir les deux frères comme figés sur place.

« Oh. J’ai dit ça à voix haute. »

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question, leur réaction était plutôt claire. Enfin, paradoxalement, celle de l’armure l’était plus, son casque était tourné de façon à regarder Envy de biais, et il pouvait presque entendre les rouages dans son esprit s’emboîter.

Celui des deux qui avait un visage avec lequel exprimer des émotions, en revanche, le prit un peu de court. Après quelques secondes à osciller entre plusieurs expressions, il poussa un cri de colère et un poing automail s’écrasa contre la mâchoire de l’homonculus.

C’était toujours aussi douloureux de se faire frapper. Mais pour une fois, Envy n’était pas sûr de _pourquoi_ cette attaque soudaine.

Alors que d’autres coups pleuvaient et que le plus jeune essayait de maîtriser son frère, il parvint à comprendre les cris stridents du Fullmetal nabot.

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE DEMI-PORTION AVORTON PAS PLUS GRAND QUE–»

Ah. Ça.

Ce gosse était vraiment épuisant.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu et amusés !
> 
> Ce sera probablement mon seul dans le canon du premier anime, que j'aime globalement moins que celui du manga/Brotherhood, mais depuis la discussion ci-dessous avec un ami, il fallait que j'écrive ça :
> 
> Lui: ah oui c'est vrai que dans cet anime Ed et Al sont les frères d'Envy !  
> Moi: demi-frères, techniquement.  
> Lui: tu crois vraiment qu'Ed supporterait qu'on l'appelle "demi" ?
> 
> Cette scène est bien-sûr hors continuité et casse d'ailleurs la fin de l'anime (fin que j'aime pas trop donc tant pis, heh), mais je l'imagine quelque part entre la fin de Greed et l'arc de développement de Lust.


End file.
